DC Teen Brawl In The Hall
by Koriandr1
Summary: In this fan fiction stories the classic heroes and villains of D.C. comics have children of their own now. This is Brawl in the Hall, a vantage point story. Each chapter is a different character.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Standing in the foyer of the Hall of Justice a field trip from the Metropolis School for Student Excellence is gathered. The teacher Ms. Reynolds, is about to give an opening speech. The colorful group of students before her are all anxiously waiting for the tour to start, but it is not excitement they are feeling. Its tension. You see these are no ordinary students and the causes of their tension are nothing short of complex.

"The Hall of Justice. Home to many of the relics and artifacts from our world's greatest heroes. Their battles, escapades, victories and failures. All these are wonderfully documented and preserved for the public's delight. You kids, excuse me, young people, are privileged to have this opportunity. Not many your age are able to enjoy this."

"Your parents or in some cases the state have invested much to give you the best education possible. The reason for this field trip is not only to teach you but also to provide you with role models. Real people who you all can look up to and strive to be like."

"So lets get going, due to the size and diversity of our group the outreach program kids will stay within their own groups along the side of the rest of the class. Ah, here is our tour guide now. Class let me introduce Red Tornado."

"It is a pleasure to meet you all, shall we get started?"


	2. Alexia Luthor

7:46 Am

A black limo with tinted windows pulls up to the front steps outside the Hall of Justice. Paparazzi immediately swarm around it hoping for a glimpse of the family inside.

"Are you prepared? Do we need to go over the list again"?

"No, I got it, I can do this father".

"Repeat it back to me again" my father demanded. He was sitting across from me in the back of our limo. He was wearing his black Dolce and Gabbana suit, custom tailored of course, with a white shirt and grey tie. Italian black shoes on his feet. He cut a clean and imposing figure.

My father, the proud and powerful Lex Luthor. CEO of LexCorp and mayor of Metropolis. This was his second term. My dad practically ran the city; from his company to the judges and police in his pocket. Nothing happened without his knowledge or consent. Well almost nothing.

And today was no exception.

It was October, and this was the first big field trip of the new school year. Every year the 'hero endorsed' Metropolis School for Student Excellence takes a trip to some tights and capes themed place. Last year it was the Flash Museum in Central City. This year it's the Hall of Justice. A museum dedicated to the triumphs of the Justice League.

Big deal.

This trip is so beneath me. I could be enjoying a day of sun, stretched out on the beach in Aeaea. Instead I'm here. It's not like I need the extra credit, save that for the outreach kids. My grades have been top of the class since Pre K.

"Nothing short of the best is expected of a Luthor". My father's words echo in my head.

I am his little prodigy, his only child and the one he rests all his hopes on. Every day of my life is another test to live up to his standards.

"Preparing me for my destiny" he calls it.

Today's assignment is to gather information. There are few places off limits to my prominent father, but the Hall was one of them. His less than squeaky clean past denies him access. My father hates being barred from anywhere almost as much as he hates superman. So today my job is to look and listen. Find out any and everything I can.

"What is Superman and his so called 'allies' hiding in there"?

Failure is not an option. And so because of this I was reciting my father's detailed instructions as if reading from a teleprompter, all while he held his gaze on me, waiting for me to make a mistake.

I made none. After all I am my father's daughter.

It's now 7:55. I have to be inside by 8. My father looks me dead in the eye, slowly he smiles.

"Well done. You're ready".

I smiled in return. Hard as it was to attain I strove for his approval.

"Darling anything to add?" he asked, turning from me to my mother. She was sitting next to him, wearing her Dior lilac dress and white sweater. Her purple hair elegantly pulled up and held together by golden bands. She looked the part of royalty. Which was fitting, the equally beautiful and dangerous goddess Circe looked out at me from behind her wide, purple, Prada sunglasses.

"No Lex, she's ready. You'll do perfectly" she said with a smile. My mother was always on my side.

"Very well then" my father started then looked at his watch. "You better go; a Luthor should never be late. Mercy will accompany you for safety".

I roll my eyes. I love the privileged life I'd been born to, it had many perks, the rules however I could live without. Having security follow you everywhere was a particular annoyance, especially when that security was Mercy. Cold, ruthless and sleeping with my father, I hated her.

I move to get out the car and my mother squeezes my hand.

"Καλή τύχη"she says. Good luck in Greek.

"Thanks mom" I say in reply and nod in my father's direction. My nod is met with a hand wave and I push open the car door.

The immediate flash from cameras shooting pictures takes me by surprise, but I remind myself to smile. These pictures will be online in hours and the cover of the Daily Planet tomorrow. All of a sudden a forceful hand pulls me through the sea of reporters. It's Mercy and she is simultaneously directing me up the steps and barring the paparazzi from getting near. I reach the door and get inside, Mercy is next to me in seconds.

I smell her before my head has a chance to look at her. She smells like perfumed covered sweat. Mercy, a six foot blonde, is always sweating. Guarding my family is a hard job. I turn to look at her, well up at her. Shes wearing her uniform. Grey pantsuit and brimmed hat. The same suit i've seen many times in the floor outside the door to my father's office, she sickens me.

"Mr. Luthor has asked me to remain beside you at all times today" she says to me.

"I'm aware of that" I reply through gritted teeth.

I look around and see my class just ahead. They haven't started the tour yet. I walk up to meet them and everyone silently moves allowing me to take my usual place, front of the class.

"Hello Ms. Luthor" the teacher Mrs. Reynolds greets me. I smile at her and glance at my watch. Its 8:03. Three minutes late, I mentally curse myself. My father will not be pleased.


	3. Jessamine Elliot

Chapter 2: Jessamine Elliot

8:10 am

"Alexia! Alexia hey!" I'm screaming from the back of the crowd of my classmates. One of my bff's, Alexia Luthor, is way up in the front as usual. Shes wearing her hair down, pink sleeveless blouse and white pencil skirt plus matching white sandals. She always looks so put together. She turns her head, sees me and gives a little wave. She looks upset, I see who's standing next to her and understand why. She hates her father's bodyguard. I can't help but laugh, my poor little Lexi. Thank god I don't have one of those.

I turn from Alexia and look around for my other friend. Still no sign of my "brother" I notice. My eyes stop when I spot Helena. She's off to the side, standing dangerously close to a golden goblet on display. Dangerous for the cup that is. I inch toward her to take her by surprise.

Helena is wearing black, again. The girl is ALWAYS in black. Today its a black and dark purple striped sweater, leather jacket and black skinny jeans. Black and white converse on her feet. The girl has no sense of color I think as I get closer to her.

"I know you're behind me Jess" she says.

Caught!

"How come I can never surprise you?"I ask wrapping an arm around her.

"Sneaking around is MY specialty, it's in my blood remember? Besides you always smell like flowers and cut grass. Kinda hard to miss" she says without taking her focused cat eyes off the cup.

"Regardless" I say taking my arm off her to fix a stray flower in my hair "you had better get back to the group. Mrs Reynolds just finished the intro and the tours about to start, besides, I'm not the only one to notice you over here."

She glances at our teacher whose giving Helena the 'get back in line' look. Helena is in the Outreach Program. The school's special provision for "troubled students". That means the teachers keep a close eye on her.

"Fine" she says as we make our way back over "I can always get it later." I shake my head, Helena is always looking to swipe something.

Once we get back to the group the tour starts up. Mrs. Reynolds and The Red Tornado take us through the first exhibits.

"The beginnings of heroes..." she starts, standing in front of the giant mural that greets us at the front of the Hall.

Yawn.

This tour is beyond boring. Why should I care about the origins of heroes? They don't have museums for people like MY parents now do they? And why do I have to be here if my "brother"still inst? I am so telling mom on him when I get home. I don't care if he says "shes not my mother" he'll still get in trouble. I smile as I think of my mom, I love her and dad. Even if Tommy says dad is not my real dad.

See mom can't really have kids. Being part plant kinda makes that difficult. So when she married my father, the brilliant surgeon Thomas Elliot, she had to be creative. She developed a special seed taking from both of their DNA, planted and nurtured it, then nine weeks later pulled me out of the ground. Her beautiful baby born from earth. My skin covered in light green leaves, my hair dark red, my eyes blue like my fathers. They couldn't be more proud. My mom says I made their family whole.

My brother disagrees.

Tommy is my dads son from before he met my mother. I don't know who his mother was, no one talks about her. Either way Tommy hates us, me & mom. I try not to be offended though considering he hates almost everyone, except Spade that is. All alone in his separate part of the house, I swear he's plotting all of our deaths in there. It makes me shudder to think about.

If only he could be more like me, beloved by our parents and pretty much everyone. Bringing life everywhere I go. Literally. Wherever I walk flower and grass sprout up behind me.

Yeah life is good, minus this boring field trip!

I look ahead at my teacher, and imagine the potted plants lining the walls grabbing her and holding her upside down. Wouldn't that be funny?!

I turn to the plants and move my hand, beckoning them to do my will. Slowly the vines grow and stretch across the floor till they reach Mrs. Reynolds shoes. They wrap around her feet and as I pull my hand back, they yank her to the ground.

Yes! I think only it's not my teacher who falls down. The whole class has gathered around Briana Wayne, it was her shoe my vines grabbed. Maybe I need more practice.

Whoops.

Her brother Diruce and The Red Tornado help her up and fuss around Gotham's little princess. I glance over at her half sister and see Helena's visual disgust.

"I'm fine, I'm fine really" Briana starts "must have just tripped" she says to everyone but looks at me. I shrug my shoulder and mouth a fake sorry. She turns and Mrs. Reynolds continues talking. As everyone starts moving again Helena comes up to me and gives me a secret high five.

"Good job tripping the princess" she practically purrs.

"Thanks" I say and we both laugh. We link arms and keep up with the class. Like I said, life is good.


	4. Spade White

Thanks to everyone already reading and following. It really makes me smile to see someone has read this, now please just review :D

(BTW) This is my favorite character in the series so please enjoy

9:37 am

Late again, I think to myself as I'm running down the hallway. Can't get caught, can't get caught. Another tardy and I'll be expelled, besides I NEED this extra credit. My grades have been trash since I got caught letting Tommy do my homework last year. I'm not even sure how I got into 10th grade. For the past month I've been playing the sympathy card 'my dad just died' but I don't think that's gonna fly today.

I can't afford anymore bad grades and expulsion?! That would kill ma! She doesn't need that, not now. She's barely making it out of bed these days as is. She took it so hard. I round the corner and see the class, they've all stopped over some sort of accident. I see Tommy's sister Jessamine in the back. She sure looks cute today. Her dark red hair curled and interlaced with yellow flowers matching her sundress, no shoes as usual. I think back to the first time I kissed her, those pheromone filled lips were something else.

Shame that relationship didn't work out, I just can't eat salad and talk to plants all day.

Next to her is my most recent ex, Helena. Man did we have fun! Late nights, pranks, throwing bottles off the top of Wayne Industries. But it just didn't last, especially after she saw me out with Alexia. Girls, they just don't understand. But Helena, she was not the type to take getting dumped so easy. Avoiding her is the reason I'm late in the first place.

I'm part of the Metropolis School for Student Excellence Outreach Program. Its where they let kids who are "less fortunate" and in "bad situations" into the school. Full ride. Supposed to give us kids who are worse off a better chance at the future. Being in this program means we have our own bus, takes us to school and back plus field trips. Unfortunately for me, Helena my crazy-out-to-get-me ex, also rides this bus. So for the protection of my pretty face I got a ride with my best friend. Even still, I'm late.

Happily our teacher, Mrs. Reynolds is so busy with the accident that she doesn't seem to notice my slipping in the back of the group. Helena & Jessamine are absorbed in laughing. The girl who fell, the very beautiful Briana Wayne, is up and the tour continues. Alexia up in front looks back, I catch her eye and give a little wink making her blush. Her cheeks turn bright as her hair, gorgeous.

Suddenly there's a firm hand on my shoulder and my mind flashes back to a memory, a bad one. No, I think, not this time, without looking I swing around determined to land a punch. Just once, one good one to wipe that smile off his painted face. My arm is caught mid swing and I realize its The Red Tornado.

"Young man" he says his mechanical voice firm "have you been with us since this morning?"

Everyone looks at me.

"Yeah man" I say, forcing a laugh and doing my best to play it off. "Just had to hit the john." I run a sweaty, nervous hand through my blonde hair, this moment will determine my possible expulsion.

"Very good then, please try to stay with the group" the robot says before whirling away to the front.

Whew! Dodged the bullet there.

Bullet.

Gun.

The sound of a weapon being loaded and unloaded.

The tour is moving away of me, The Red Tornado is talking about the display of tattered capes on the wall ahead from some epic battle. I should keep up, but I can't, I can't move. I'm frozen, stuck in a memory, flashing back to an awful day.

I'm home and I'm six years old. Playing the drums on moms pots on the kitchen floor. The smell of the mold on the walls and dinner cooking mix together in the air. Mom smiles down at me and I play louder. Too loud.

He wakes up, he works nights so I have to be quiet during the day, I know that. Why wasn't I quiet? Why didn't I remember?

He storms in, he's angry. The paint on his face is smeared and he's not wearing his suit but its him, my terrifying father.

He yells and screams at me. I'm sorry, I didnt mean to wake him, I cry.

She steps in front of me, in between us. Bad idea. One hit, one hit from the back of his hand is all it takes and she's down. She crashes hard on the broken tiled floor. She's bleeding, I can see it start to pool around her but I don't know from where and I'm scared to move.

He walks out the kitchen, I think he's gone so I come over to her. The blood is coming from her head, I touch her face, she's still breathing but she won't open her eyes. I call to her but she won't move.

And then he's back, holding that gun. Loading and unloading it. Taunting me, taunting her. He points it at me, and dares her to get up and stop him. Her eyes shoot open, she can barely move but she manages to crawl in front of me, protect me. Like she always has, like she always will.

"No, not not Spade" she barely manages to say.

He laughs, that awful cackling laugh that I hate. He comes closer, pushes the gun right up against her head.

"Bang" he says. Then more laughter.

He leaves, I hear him in the back, whistling to himself. When he comes back he looks like himself. Makeup, purple pinstripe suit, gun in tow. He doesn't even look at us, at what he did. He walks out the door, gets in that crappy purple and green car and drives away.

When I can no longer hear the sound of the car I grab the phone, at six years old I've learned the routine. I dial the number I know by heart.

"Hello?" she answers before the first ring is over.

"Auntie, its Spade."

"Spade, did it happen again?"

"Yes."

"Is she moving or talking?"

"No auntie, she hasn't moved in a long time" my voice is starting to break.

"I'm on my way."

A few minutes later an all black Mercedes Benz pulls up. Light from the headlights filling into the now dark kitchen. I am lying next to her in the now dry pool of blood. The door opens, auntie has a key. She sees us immediately and calls for her husband.

"Thomas, I see them. Help me get her to the car" she says and turns off the oven where the now charcoal dinner was still cooking.

The rest of the memory is kind of a blur. From my aunt Ivy taking us to her house, to the weeks long sleepover in Tommy's room, while mom recuperates. Auntie makes her herbal teas and remedies to help her heal. Slowly she gets better until shes back on her feet. And then it's time to leave.

"He's sorry" mom is saying to my aunt "it wont happen again, he promised."

On the stairs in Tommy's house I'm spying on them. Their in the giant living room, mom's scar still has a bandage on it but she's ready to leave. I could tell. She was smiling again and had a pathetic little yellow flower in her hand. An apology gift from dad.

"Don't go back there Harl" my aunt is pleading. "Think about Spade, do you really want to take him back there?"

She doesn't listen. We go back, and dad welcomes us. He dotes on her and makes her smile promising that it wont happen again. Until it does and I watch as the cycle continues over and over. But no more, I remind myself. He's gone forever now.

The group is further up ahead now, all gathered around some exhibit. I move to catch up and see what's got all their attention. Its a balloon, with his face on it, and the trigger he used to take out five city blocks last month. Killing hundreds including himself. As I look on a solitary tear falls down my cheek and I wipe it away. Mrs. Reynolds seeing this comes over and puts her hand on my arm.

"Spade, let's move on. This part of the exhibit must be emotional for you" she says and I nod.

She means well but what she doesn't realize is I'm not crying from sadness or grief but from joy and relief. I'm happy he's gone, happy he's dead. I hated him, hated being The Clown Prince of Crime's son.


	5. Tommy Elliot Jr

9:49 Am

Why doesn't this place have valet parking? I think to myself as I walk in from the parking garage under the Hall. You'd think with all the money the JLA gets they'd at least splurge on a guy to take your keys at the gate. I'm going down a small hallway connecting the garage to the rest of the building. I open a set of double doors and find the class just ahead.

"Ms. Reynolds," I say going by her to take my place in line.

"You're late mister Elliott!" she replies sternly, taping her foot on the ground.

"Does it really matter?" I ask her. "I'm already getting straight A's, this field trip really isn't gonna make or break my GPA."

She looks at me and just sighs.

"Anyway students let's continue…" she goes back to focusing on the tour.

The Hall of Justice, God I hate this place. it's supposed to be the JLA's hall of treasures and triumphs over evil, but to me it's more like The Hall of Super Villain Fails. Complete with shrines to some of the biggest failed plans ever conceived. The class takes a turn and we head into a room displaying dismantled weapons in glass casings.

Death ray, death ray, death ray, death _beam._ Really? Who's genius idea was the death ray and how long did it take to figure out that they aren't effective?

"Tommy wait up!" I hear Spade coming up behind me.

"Hey man next time can we leave earlier? I mean sure it doesn't screw with your grades being late, but I need to be here on time, and before you say it you know I can't take the bus right now"

I shake my head, Spade has lady troubles every other day and I would have left earlier but things got in the way… family troubles.

"Tommy why are you late? You know mom is gonna kill you when she finds out!" The thorn bush I share a house with has come over and is yapping at me. God shes annoying.

"For the love of… do I look like I care about anything your gardener says to me sprout?!" I yell at her.

Jessamine is the spawn of that witch who married my father and I don't care what any of them says that thing talking to me is not my sister! She was plucked from the ground like a potato!

"Whoa easy Tommy, Jess was just warning you ahead of time" Spade says stepping between me and Jessamine.

Always trying to be my voice of reason I guess. He's probably right though don't wanna make a scene in the middle of the Hall.

"Yes sell… sell that one too, wait no keep it…" Diruce Wayne is talking on his phone as he walks by us. Probably investing in some company stock.

Preppy pretty boy. I can't stand him, not entirely sure why. Maybe it's his rich kid snootiness or his stupid Wayne voice… but it's more likely because of who our fathers are, we were born to be enemies.

"Get outta my way Wayne" I say as I push him to the side. He stumbles and almost falls... pathetic. This is the next Batman? Even I could do a better job than him!

"Now that was cold Tommy" Crystal Lincoln comes up next to me. She smiles and wraps her arm around mine. Shes the daughter of Killer Frost and a friend but she has some personal space issues.

"Crystal I'm really not in the mood for puns" I say unlinking my arm from hers.

"Aw you're awfully chilly this morning what's wrong?" she asks as she puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Pierce Crane is suddenly next to us and sharply pushing her way between me and Crystal.

"Oooo you're in trouble now boy!" Spade says with a smile walking off after some blonde student in front of us. Leaving just me in between the two girls.

I turn to Pierce:

"Nothings going on Pierce, Crystal just asked how I was doing"

She's not buying it.

"Oh yeah cause you need to link arms to do that!" She's not gonna let this go anytime soon.

"Look Pierce I was just asking Tommy how he was doing" Crystal says rolling her eyes "but I need to go anyway. See you at lunch Tommy!"

"Lunch date huh?" Pierce questions folding her arms and tapping her foot.

"Look it's nothing alright? Me and Crystal are just friends and wait why am I explaining myself to you? Heck why do you care?"

Pierce cheeks turn red and she backs up.

"Pfft I don't care! What makes you think I care! Cause I don't and, and why would I? The better question is why do you think I care?" She doesn't give me time to reply and walks off.

"Wow… You really have a way with girls buddy, well done" Spade says while clapping and laughing. He has his arm around the blonde girl now and she's laughing too.

"Oh shut up before I call Helena over here!"

Spade begins to look around frantically. "Whoa, whoa, whoa no need to do anything crazy... and potentially life threatening! I'm only kidding."

I shake my head and Spade goes back to flirting. Through the reflection of the glass display in front of me I see Crystal smiling and Pierce shooting daggers, both in my direction. Its gonna be a long field trip I think, how long until lunch?


	6. Helena Wayne

(Hi everyone! No its not a mirage your authors have updated! Sorry about being m.i.a. but were back and ready to finish up this story for you. So enjoy this next installment of Brawl in the Hall and we'll have more for you soon. Please feel free to comment on what you like, what you don't we really appreciate it and enjoy!)

12:03 pm

Air shaft entry.

Twelve meters over and then four to the left.

Open overhead shaft and drop down.

Cut glass just wide enough to grab the cup and then home free.

Helena smiles to herself while in line for lunch. She loved when a theft was so simple. She'd do it after the tour, before getting back on the bus. It would be so perfect and simple and besides they wouldn't miss a little golden cup. She finished filling her tray and headed toward a table in the cafeteria. Her friends were already there; Alexia, Jessamine and Pierce. Lexi was eating her balanced meal, bodyguard hovering over her as usual. Jess had a salad no surprise and Pierce had steak but she wasn't really eating it. She looked distracted.

I slid into the seat next to Jess and nudged her, she stopped eating/talking to her salad.

"What's up cat?" she asked.

I nodded in the direction of Pierce.

"Ohhhhhhhhh" she says and laughs. "Our dear Pierce is feeling a little green for my big brother"

I follow Pierce's eyes to a table across from us where Jess' older brother Tommy is sitting with Crystal, Pierce's competition. His best friend/my ex Spade is with them, some blonde chick is on his lap and giggling to something that's probably not even funny!

OK so maybe Pierce isn't the only jealous one. I turn from them and back to my lunch making a concentrated effort to finish my tuna sandwich. When I finish I immediately get up to dump my tray passing the table with all the honor students. My half siblings are among them; Diruce and Briana. Gotham's precious star children.

Gag.

Just the sight of her makes me sick. With her perfect little outfits and hair curled down her back. I feel a sudden wave of self consciousness and not for the first time. Standing one corner of the cafeteria I'm reminded of the difference in our lives.

She lives in Wayne Manor with my father. While I live on the south side of Gotham in a small shabby house with mom.

She has fancy designer clothes while I have whatever mom and I can swipe that will fit.

She has private tutors and lessons in things I can't even pronounce. Her name all over the papers as Bruce Wayne's daughter and the princess of Gotham! And I learn what I can from the streets, where no one knows or cares that I'm his daughter too.

It's not that I'm his only other one, there's also Lyta, but she sees herself as more Themysciran than anything else. It just burns me up that all the attention, focus... and love is on her. He doesn't even care about me. I feel my anger build up inside me until it felt like I was going to explode.

"Hey you ok?"

I turn to see Lexi standing next to me, emptying her tray. Apparently my feelings aren't well hidden.

"It looks like you're about to snap your tray in two" she continues. pointing down to my hands, where my claws are threatening to break the tray I'm still holding.

"What's wrong?"

"Just admiring the view" I tell her, gesturing toward my 'sister'.

"Hmm, looks like you're better off siblings are still enjoying their lunch" she says with a little mischievous smirk on her face.

"But it looks like their all out of drinks. Don't you think we should help them stay hydrated?"

I follow her gaze which has shifted from the honors table to the nearby water fountain.

Lexi always did come up with the best plans.

"Yes" I tell her. "They look awfully thirsty. Hey Pierce!"

I call over to our table where Jess is still conversing with her lunch and Pierce is giving Crystal the death eye. She hears me call her and looks over. I nod toward the water fountain and then the honors table. Pierce catches my drift and gets up. She casually walks over to the water fountain and pulls out a knife from her ankle.

Pierce always has knives on her.

Doing a quick check for Ms. Reynolds, who is apparently still outside the cafeteria chatting with the Red Tornado, I give Pierce the go ahead. She reaches down and slices the pipe connecting water to the fountain. The entire thing spirals out of control, shooting water out into the air and completely drenching the honors kids.

It couldn't have been funnier and. I can't help but start laughing. The water eventually stops shooting up and just pours out on the ground. I look over at Pierce who because of proximity got wet herself. She has a giant grin on her face and Jess is giggling uncontrollably from our table. The honors students aren't as amused.

Besides my 'siblings' the table had consisted of Osprey and Talon Queen, Zata Zatara and a few others. All of whom were now dripping wet. The princess stands up and starts to dry herself off.

She's not even upset!

"You're not angry?! How?!" I demand storming over to her.

"No one was injured" she says calmly. "Why would I be upset? Water doesn't bother me, I'm no cat."

"OH SNAP!" Zata says from her seat.

I hate her. Reeling with anger I draw my hands up and make my nails sharpen to a point. In two large steps I stride over to that spoiled little child and swing.

She catches my arm and holds it in place with a grip that, from her size, you wouldn't think she was capable of.

"You think our father doesn't train me?" she whispers while holding my arm, then hurles me across the cafeteria.

I slide across the floor and my back slams into a wall. By now all the other students are yelling: Fight! Fight! Fight!

I look over at Briana, who's taking a sip out of her drink, just as calm as if nothing happened. I pick myself up, run across the room to lunge at her. She ducks as expected but when she gets up to look my way I catch her by surprise and slap that precious little face.

The students were wrong before. Now it's a fight.


	7. Briana Wayne

(Hi everyone! Thanks for reading, here's the next installment, meet Gotham's little princess courtesy of my co author Diana Cassidy. Special thanks to YunaLights for favoriting and following and to David for commenting. Thanks so much guys! Enjoy)

12:17

My hand reaches up to my cheek and feels the cuts her nails leave.

"Oh" I say turning back to face my half sister. "Alright then" I reply and stand ready for attack.

She lunges toward me aiming to scratch again I dodge her attack and kick her in the abdomen, my heel hitting her seventh rib. She goes sliding across the honors table knocking off Zatas's food, and onto the floor.

"Really B?" Zata asks. "Why'd you have to knock her into _MY_ food?

Ignoring Zata I walk over to Helena on the ground.

"Helena, let's stop this before it gets out of control" I tell her

"Too late for that princess" she replies wiping her mouth. Her friend Jessamine appears at her side and helps her get up, then they both face me ready to fight.

"Don't worry beautiful" Talon Queen is suddenly standing at my side. "I got your back."

"I got this Talon" I protest. "I work better alone"

"Two against one?" He asks then shoots me a cocky grin. "I can't let you take those odds."

"Awww" Jessamine interrupts. "Isn't that cute cat? Let's break it up."

Instantly there are vines crawling down the cafeteria walls. They hook around Talons feet and suspend him in he air. The ground the cracks open beneath him and Jessamine prepares to drop him into the gaping hole below. I move to free him but get tripped by Helena.

"Not so fast princess" she says and swings at me. I grab her arm and flip her onto the ground. Behind me I hear Osprey yelling at Jessamine;

"Let go of my brother you dried up bag of weeds!" She climbs up on our table and pulls out a small crossbow. She fires a flaming arrow at the vines holding Talon, then screams her canary cry sending his falling body across the hole and to the other side of the room.

Meanwhile I'm still fighting the cat. Its not a difficult fight, my older brothers are harder opponents. The fact that she is untrained shows as she lunges and claws with near desperation. The only thing I will give her is persistence. Every time I knock her down she gets back up, intent to end me.

As we fight on she gets more and more angry its almost amusing. Still I remember dads training and don't underestimate my enemy.

Helena ducks around my latest punch and grabs me from behind but her grip is weak. I break free and twist her arm behind her, then push her into the hot food section. Macaroni and turkey gravy spill all over her.

While she's down I take a minute to look around. The cafeteria now looks like a battlefield:

That girl with the brown hair and knives, Pierce, is fighting the pale girl with the white hair, Crystal.

Tommy Elliot is after my brother Diruce, who is running while talking on his phone, probably to his assistant.

Osprey is still on the table, aiming arrows at Tommy now, trying to protect her boyfriend.

Zata, Talon and a few others are running back and forth dodging blows and firing back.

Not everyone is fighting though. Some of the more ordinary students are huddled in a corner. My sister Lyta is still seated at her special imported table with her guards ready to defend the heir to Themyscira, while the Joker's son Spade is sitting at his table still flirting with another student.

Even so, the fighting is getting out of hand and the cafeteria is getting trashed by the second.

"B! Get down!" Osprey yells at me and yanks me to the ground in time to dodge a knife soaring through the air.

Its intended target, Crystal, holds up her hand and freezes the knife inches from her face making it fall to the ground. She pulls up her hands and about twenty ice knives form in front of her. Hurling her hands forward she sends them speeding toward her opponent. Pierce bends and twists to avoid them, but one gets her in the arm.

"You're gonna wish you hadn't done that" she says, anger in her eyes and runs toward Crystal.

"Osprey" I say turning to my friend. "This has gotten way out of hand. We need to end this."

"Trust me B" she replies her eyes focused on Tommy, who's trying to choke my brother. "I will." She gets up and heads in their direction leaving me alone to figure this out.

I stand up and immediately get tackled by Helena.

"I thought you'd left the party princess" she smiles letting her cat teeth show.

"Helena" I try to speak but her claws are around my neck. "Helena, this has gone too far."

"Not. Far. Enough." she snarls and tightens her grip.

Just then a flash of blue goes through the room. It distracts her and her grip loosens. I take the opportunity to break free of her hold and flip her over. Climbing on top of her I force my knee into the same rib I injured earlier breaking it. She screams and I get off of her.

"Jess! Jess!" she cries from the ground.

I ready myself to fight Jessamine but feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn and see Superboy behind me.

"Briana get the civilian kids out of here" he tells me "I'll take care of the rest."

I nod and head towards the corner the regular kids are hiding in. Looking back I see Superboy winning against some of our class, finally I think, we can end this before it goes too far.


End file.
